


Chess Pratice

by Jentrevellan



Series: Elsie Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dorian Being Dorian, Dorian is a Good Friend, Dreams, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, POV Cullen Rutherford, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sparring, Training, previous cullen/surana, sword pratice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/pseuds/Jentrevellan
Summary: A glimpse as to how and why Dorian and Cullen start playing chess. Hint: Dorian knows the Commander is smitten with Inquisitor Trevelyan.





	Chess Pratice

The door to my office flies open and I half-expect to see Cassandra reprimand me for something about the mage recruits. I certainly do not expect to see Dorian in the doorway, his arms crossed.

“We need to have a little chat, Commander,” the Tevinter mage says, kicking the door shut behind him.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Can it wait?” I ask, reluctant to break from the reports I’m writing.

“It most certainly  _cannot_  wait,” he says, crossing his arms.

I stand. “Alright, what is it?”

He has a small box in his hand and places it firmly on my desk. “I hear you’re something of a chess champion in Skyhold. I challenge you to beat me.”

I gawk at him. “You cannot be serious…?” This was the pressing issue that couldn’t wait? And yet I’m not as angry as I ought to be. It is tempting to flex my chess muscles after so long without practising.

A finger taps the box. “Oh I am serious, Commander. I say that if you beat me at a game of chess, then I will tell you what our little Inquisitor  _truly_ thinks of you,” he teases with a smile.

I do my best to ignore the churn in my gut. What did he know? “And… why can’t you just tell me?” I manage.

“Now where would be the fun in that? Come along - there’s an excellent spot down in the herb garden where we can play and not be overheard.” He flings the door open to the ramparts and waits expectantly.

Playing chess  _would_  be a good way to relax and forget about responsibilities for a while, I concede.

There’s a stone table and two chairs underneath the gazebo in the garden. I look around and see a few elves work with the herbs in large pots; see Chantry sisters and mothers take turns around the garden; glimpse a few nobles stroll around the edge. It’s a peaceful place, despite being quite full of activity. Thankfully, tucked away in the gazebo, I’m less likely to be found by any of my soldiers or prying eyes. I’m reluctant to admit to myself that it will be a relief to escape for an hour or so.

Dorian sits opposite me and opens the box with a clink. I help him set up the table putting the pieces in place and we only say a few pleasantries.

“I’m really out of practice when it comes to chess,” I say.

“All the more reason to play and give me a chance to best you!” he laughs.

“Hmm, and this blackmail technique?”

He ignores my comment. “You know what, you can go first.”

“Oh, how kind.” I move a pawn forward, and so our game begins.

I start the game competitively, and I’m suddenly struck by how easy it is to relax here. As Dorian mulls over any next move, I glance around the peaceful garden, this little green patch of heaven in the middle of the mountains; a hidden gem. I go to move a knight on the board, but I hesitate. Dorian is looking away, sheepishly.

“Interesting tactics,” I smirk, moving my knight. I think back to my sister, Mia, and how she always used to try to cheat. Dorian’s moves are predictable, and I find myself relaxing. I can get the information I want, but I can have fun doing it too. Now, where’s the harm in that?

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile when she’s not around?” Dorian says.

“Hmm?” I’m hardly listening. Despite Dorian’s attempts to cheat, he’s doing it rather well.

“Elsie,” he states.

“The Inquisitor?” I say distractedly. I cannot lose to a cheating chess player. My hand hovers over the board.

“Yes, Elsie Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, my dear cousin, and _your new sparring partner_.”

* * *

It had all started with a dream. 

_A chill. A bead of cold sweat down my back. I am suffocating under my armour, under this ridiculous Templar armour. But I do not move. I am alone in this echoing Harrowing chamber and she is here. Her back is to me, the cavernous room is swallowed in darkness, and she is swathed in light. I call out, but no words come out. I am trying to talk, trying to speak but there is silence - I have no voice. I approach, my feet running what feels like miles but the distance takes an age to close between us. I reach out, my arm unsteady but my fingers brush her shoulder. She turns slowly and I know it’s the Hero of Ferelden - I’ve been here before._

_But as she turns, her face changes, becoming Elsie. Her hair darkens, as she looks up at me, this exquisite woman with grey eyes, drawing me to her. My Templar armour is melting away until I am bare, and her too. I do not look, but I close the distance until our noses touch and our lips brush. It’s electrifying, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I can feel every muscle in my body lean towards her, be drawn to her. The kiss deepens and I snake my arms around her, feeling her body melt into mine._

_She shivers, and I break away to see her shaking all over. Her olive skin has gone pale and the magic she has learnt to master, wraps around her. Her lips turn blue, her eyelashes white and I’m reaching out, trying to touch her, crying for her but there is no sound and I cannot get to her. She is screaming, suffocating, her bright grey eyes fading into black. She is dying in front of me and I cry out, my sword in my hand and plunge it into her heart. Doing my duty. Yes, doing my duty, as I always have done. She screams, her body withering and my ears bleed -_

I woke with a start, my chest heaving. I leaned over the bed and retched onto the floor, but nothing came up. I was drenched in sweat yet shivering and cold. The nightmares are getting worse - becoming much clearer than faded terrors. I blinked rapidly and reached for a goblet of water. I was terrified to close my eyes in case I fell back into that nightmare, so I splashed the water over my face. I sat up in my bed and searched the floor for my loose cotton shirt and pulled it on, quickly followed by my leather greaves. I looked about my new quarters at Skyhold and gazed up at the open sky above the ladder. There is no way I am going to close that up anytime soon. I breathed in the fresh night air and gazed at the hanging ivy moving gently in the breeze.

I slid down the ladder into my office and unlocked all of the doors. I am reluctant to leave them open when I sleep - old habits die hard. And besides, there is no way I want anyone coming into my office to drop off a report and to hear me have a nightmare. What sort of Commander would I be if that became common knowledge?

Striding out of the tower and across the battlements, I couldn't help but glance up to the tallest tower where the Inquisitor's quarters were. I paused when I saw that the huge glass doors were thrown open, and a figure stood leaning against the balcony edge. I’m was too far away to make it out, but I’m pretty certain it was Elsie Trevelyan there, standing alone and gazing out. I wonder why she was awake at this awful time in the morning, hours before dawn. Her head turned - I could just make it out - and I’m now certain she was looking at me - also a lone figure out at this silent hour. I tried to shake the dream I’ve just had of her, but I couldn't help but wonder how she would feel to touch, caress, kiss…

The silhouette finally backed away from the balcony, back into the rooms and my heart sank. I shook my head and follow the steps down to the deserted training ground. I picked up a short steel sword and swung it loosely in my hands, getting my stance ready and stepping into the training ring.

The best way to shake the dreams is always to train on my own - it’s something I’ve always done, even when wooden swords were heavy in my hands as a child. Now I started a dance with steel under the moonlight, the only sound was my breathing, the blood in my ears and my boots scuffing the dirt. I turned in a swift movement as if attacking an enemy from behind, and I almost jumped out of my skin when my blade was met with another.

The Inquisitor's short training sword met my blade and I step back, gaping at her. I opened my mouth to speak, but she didn't let me, as she twirled the sword in her hand and initiated a spar. Struck dumb but instincts taking over, I obliged and we spared in silence. I watched her every move, amazed by her light footwork, in awe of her sword skills. Her chestnut hair was loosely tied back and she wore a light cotton shirt which was far too big for her. When she turned sharply on one foot, the bottom of the shirt lifted up and I saw a flash of her toned stomach, which made me lose my balance - I blocked a low attack at just the last minute before she surprised me and trips me up.

“Oof!” I let out, landing on my back in the dirt. I coughed and she stood over me, one hand on her hip. Her chest was heaving from our match but she was grinning at me and I returned it warmly. 

_She is screaming, suffocating in the cold, her bright grey eyes fading into black. She is dying in front of me and I cry out, my sword in my hand and plunge it through her heart. Doing my duty-_

The memory of the dream flashed before me and I let go of my sword, leaving it on the ground. She reached a hand out to help me up but I shook my head, jumped to my feet and turned away. Was this a dream too? Will she die in front of me any moment now?

“I didn’t expect you to know how to spar with a sword,” I said in the end. I picked up my blade from the ground and inspected the hilt.

“Most people don’t know,” she admitted. “I’m awfully rusty though.”

“Hardly,” I said. “You absolutely won that round. I dread to think what you’re like when you’re not rusty.” 

She smiled almost sheepishly. “I learnt a little about sword craft growing up, but the training stopped when I was thirteen.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I was originally heir to the Trevelyan estate, so combat training and such was part of what was expected of me. But as soon as I came into magic - well you know the Circle thought there was no point in using swords when I could magic firestorms and the like. But I need to practice again - I’m going to specialise to become a Knight-Enchanter. What do you think?”

She looked up at me honestly. I think of the way she moved with the sword and that using magic as well as her quick swordcraft skills will be impressive, if not terrifying.

“I think that’s incredible. Although I’m pretty sure a magical sword is a lot different to a steel one.”

She pulled a face. “Ah, you’re right. Perhaps you can help me train? If you don’t mind of course,” she said hurriedly.

“Of course I’ll train you,” I replied instantly. The chance to train this incredible woman, just us? I thank the Maker for these small blessings. Even if she does not feel the same, at least I can enjoy these small stolen moments.

Beaming at me, the Inquisitor twirled her sword again. “Alright then, how about another round?”

I grinned and we started again. This time I was more prepared and that nightmare was fading away as I trained with her. Elsie Trevelyan's technique is light and quick whereas I am slower, more perceptive and calculating.

“Try to feint more often,” I said over a lunge I blocked lazily. “Otherwise you’ll become too predictable in your movements.”

She chewed her bottom lip and attempted a feint, which I shrugged off. She tried another, and another until I was chuckling at her concentration. She was becoming more and more predictable the harder she tried. It was almost endearing. 

Elsie gritted her teeth and tried once more, but overdid it and slipped. Now she was the one to land in the dirt with a small _thump_.

“ _Shit_ ,” she swore.

I chuckled. “Not so fun on the ground is it?”

She sat up, rubbing her back. “So funny, Commander,” she grumbled, but she was smiling and I reached my hand down to help her up.

She took it without hesitation and I pulled her up. Her hand fits into mine so easily and I was thrilled that neither of us was wearing gloves. Her delicate hand was pleasantly warm and when she was on her feet I was loath to let it go. I sighed as she slowly entwined her fingers with my own. I wonder what this was, what was changing between us. But she is the Inquisitor and I... have my own problems to deal with. I shook my head and slowly and regretfully, unlinked my fingers from hers. 

“Inquisitor... I need to wake the recruits,” I said, glancing at the sky which was lighting up, close to dawn. 

She licked her lips and turned away. “How many times must I tell you to call me Elsie?"

"At least once more, Inquisitor... Elsie."

She tilted her head to the side. "Thanks for training with me… shall we spar again tomorrow?”

My stomach twisted. Perhaps she can see how I feel about her and perhaps she’s trying to let me down easily. But I will not deny the chance to be this close to her. “Alright - same time tomorrow,” I confirmed.

I saw the ghost of a smile before she turned away and head back towards her rooms. Regrettably, I turn towards the barracks, but my smile would not leave my face as I remembered the tickle of her hair under my nose, and her warm slender fingers linked with mine. I want what I cannot have: so I am thankful for these small, precious blessings.

* * *

 

“You know about that?” I say weakly, the game now forgotten. 

“Oh, I know,” Dorian says.

I take a breath: so that’s the reason why he wanted to play chess. “Look, Dorian, if there’s something between you and El… the Inquisitor,” I correct myself. “Then I apologise. She just asked for a training partner and as the Commander, I happen to be a pretty good person to teach her.”

We had sparred the last few mornings, but none of them had ended quite the way the first one had. I have been determined to not let my emotions get the better of me again, and so I’m probably much harder and sterner on her than anyone else. But she does not complain and works hard: I am already impressed with her progress.

Dorian is laughing. I frown, which only seems to make him laugh harder, bending over and clutching his sides.

“Oh you are precious!” he exclaims, wiping a tear from his eye, once his laughter subsides. “You think that Elsie and I are…ha!” He giggles again. “Dear Commander, I just want to make sure that you don’t hurt our little Inquisitor. She is family to me.”

“Hurt?” I repeat. “We can sometimes use wooden swords? If that puts your mind at ease…”

His laughter fades and a serious expression crosses his face. Finally, he says softly: “I don’t want my dearest friend getting hurt by you… because of her _feelings_  for you.”

I am still as his words sink in. _Her_ feelings for _me_? Slowly I say “Dorian…what do you know?”

He throws his hands up. “Oh no no _no_ , I am saying no more. You’ve got to win this match before I say another word, remember?”

I grumble under my breath but try and return my focus to the game. But how can I concentrate now when his words about Elsie are running through my mind? Her feelings? Me? Maker’s breath, I’m out of my depth. It’s been far too long since I’ve felt anything like this.

Somehow I manage to best Dorian, despite his cheating techniques. I find that now I know that Dorian and Elsie aren’t romantically involved, I’m warming to him. I chuckle at the thought.

“Something funny?” he asks.

“If you had said to me eighteen months ago that I would be sat here playing chess with a Tevinter mage, I would’ve called you a liar,” I say. I decide it’s best to miss off the bit about my relief of him and Elsie being just friends.

Dorian fiddles with his moustache, a wry smile playing on his lips. “Indeed, who would’ve thought me - a mage - playing chess with you - an ex-Templar. I should be careful you don’t start flirting with me next, the way you seem to now be around one particular mage,” he grins, looking over my shoulder with raised eyebrows.

I turn in my seat and Elsie is walking around the edge of the garden with Josephine. Neither of them have seen us, and are engrossed in a deep conversation. Josephine lets out a little trickle of laughter at something Elsie says and I smile warmly. How is it that she can bring so many people to like her and to make them feel at ease? I watch as Elsie links her arm with Josephine and point to the flowers. Josephine in response is beaming at her with approval and pats her arm fondly. Her eyes slide to mine and she raises an eyebrow. Elsie turns and our eyes meet, but I swiftly swivel back in my seat and look back down at the chess table before anything else can happen. I feel warm under my armour and I rub the back of my neck, yet I am still smiling.

“Oh, to feel the excitement of love blossoming,” Dorian sighs wistfully. “And look! I’ve just won the match. Tough luck Commander, you were doing so well.”

I stare down at the board. He’s right - he’s beaten me. In the moments that I had been watching the Inquisitor, he must’ve made an impossible move. Dorian cocks his head to the side.

“If only you hadn’t been so distracted…”

I stand abruptly and glance over my shoulder, but Elsie and Josephine are gone. “This time tomorrow then - I will beat you,” I say.

He inclines his head. “As you wish, Commander.”


End file.
